


He Got The Gun

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 配对：Gianluigi Donnarumma/Alessio RomagnoliSum：那一年的秋天，战争结束，再过两个月，他就会死在安齐奥。#警告*Major character death，Rape/Non-con，Violence，Torture*三观不正，OOC，天雷*原创角色有*无逻辑无考究*架空AU*谨慎阅读
Relationships: Gianluigi Donnarumma/Alessio Romagnoli, Omc(s)/Alessio Romagnoli
Kudos: 1





	He Got The Gun

00.

“不，詹路易吉，他留下，无论他是否曾经是队长，无论他曾经有多优秀，他现在已经没有作战的能力了，看看他走路的样子就知道了，你把这个消息告诉他后就来报道。”

来自上级军官不容置喙的严厉拒绝与不愿看到为这场战争已然付出一切的罗马尼奥利失望的眼神成为困扰多纳鲁马的梦魇，即使在这样难得获得休息的夜晚也会如魔鬼一般寻找到他进行索取，心脏为纠结的抉择而剧烈跳动，他在梦中疼痛地喘息一声，而后猛地睁开眼，急切地去锁定罗马尼奥利的身影，像是害怕他会突然消失，好在大他四岁的年长者此时正像冬日取暖的小兽一般无比安心无比信赖地钻在他的怀里，双手自然而然地放在他的胸膛前，呼吸均匀，睡着的样子就如猝不及防的一次馈赠，脖间至裸露的肩膀留有昨夜被他折腾的痕迹。

看着那些或许几天内都不会轻易消退的暧昧痕迹，皱眉的多纳鲁马终于无声地笑了出来，内心充斥着稚气的得意，昨夜罗马尼奥利用雾一般湿润且充满情欲的眼神望他的样子让他直到此刻也躁动不已地下腹一热。他感觉到口干舌燥，又觉得像被攥紧灵魂，以一种超脱他年龄的疲惫混合着天真的爱怜，看着他的战友，他的爱人，蛊惑似地伸出手蜻蜓点水似地触碰那些斑驳的青紫，指尖惊人地发烫，他却像是着迷于被爱人的肌肤焚烧不停地爱抚下去，这样密密麻麻的骚扰终于唤醒了沉睡中的人，罗马尼奥利慢慢地睁开眼睛，嘀咕着埋怨，利落地拍开多纳鲁马的手，露出两个酒窝去看恶劣心性的小家伙，视线相交时，他忽然收敛笑容。

“怎么哭了，Gigio？”

罗马尼奥利微微仰起上半身，支撑着自己用双手捧起多纳鲁马的脸颊，他用拇指擦去对方即将消失在蓄起胡须中的泪，又问了一遍，柔和低沉的声音带上安慰的前奏，多纳鲁马摇摇头，这才意识到眼睛的酸痛和自发的落泪，仿佛是身体先于大脑作出预兆性的反应，他咬牙。

“没什么。”

总是这样，罗马尼奥利闭上眼将自己的鼻尖凑上去轻轻蹭着多纳鲁马的大鼻子，一遍遍的问话没有得到任何有效的回应，多纳鲁马像是陷入了某种无法与自己分享的苦痛泥沼中，他叹气，睁开眼睛，吻去年轻人脸颊上隐约的泪痕，最后在对方的额头上赠与深深的一吻。

“我不能跟你们一起去罗马了，是么？”

多纳鲁马听到这句话后浑身一僵，视线躲避着罗马尼奥利平静的目光，他害怕看到爱人眼里的妥协，说自己怯懦也好，软弱也好，他深知自己没办法作为宣布这一决定的人选，看起来就像是他的存在正逼迫罗马尼奥利，偏偏是自己，偏偏因为与罗马尼奥利的亲密程度而被选中，在这样重要的抉择之中，缠绕在两人间的亲密关系反而成为了即将落下斩断一切的刀刃。

“没事，那我就在安齐奥等你。”

罗马尼奥利的下一句很快便轻描淡写地飘来，多纳鲁马嘴唇微动，他看着眼前的人歪过头，触手可及的笑容没有一丝破绽，浑身如坠冰窟，这句话，这样轻松的模样正是多纳鲁马恐惧的，他就是因为不愿听到这样的话从眼前的人口中说出，才会痛苦，才会纠结，才会迟疑。

“Ale，你希望去罗马，你想要亲手参与到罗马的解放，这不是你和我说过的话么？在——”

“在我受伤之前，Gigio。”

罗马尼奥利打断了多纳鲁马的话，他面色如常地翻身从床边坐起，垂下的双腿挂在床沿，他动了动左边的腿，缓慢地俯下身，手伸下去从小腿一侧直至膝盖处抚上，指下宛如变异生长出一条新鲜的血脉，痊愈后肉色的伤疤蜿蜒到膝窝处，看伤口附近的颜色深浅，最多也就是三月之前留下的，与右腿对比也能发现左边小腿的肌肉因为这个伤有明显的萎缩迹象。

“你的伤已经好了，更何况那些战斗，你那么拼命就是为了——”

颤抖的下唇被罗马尼奥利的双指贴上，多纳鲁马的话再一次被打断，他看着罗马尼奥利离开床边小心翼翼地——显然是左腿的伤导致的后果，走向屋内一侧的窗沿上取了件小玩意儿。

“Gigio，嘘，既然你东扯西扯不愿宣布最后的结果，那就让上帝决定我的未来。”

多纳鲁马看到罗马尼奥利向他伸出的掌心中放着一颗骰子，普普通通的一颗骰子，一到六整整齐齐地刻在骰子的每一面上，他的爱人说要用这种存在模拟上帝的旨意，多纳鲁马心中冰冷，手足无措，他感到滑稽以至于一言不发，最后却在对方期待的目光里无力地点点头。

“奇数是留下，偶数的话，那我拼了命也要去罗马，成为累赘也好，死在半路也好。Gigio，各自一半的概率很公平吧，所以结局无论是什么，我都会心平气和的接受，你也要接受。”

多纳鲁马仍然坐在床上，身侧被褥的温暖在罗马尼奥利离开后急速散去，他眨着眼睛看罗马尼奥利蹲下，将掌中的骰子捏在指尖在地面上敲了三下后轻轻旋开，清脆的撞击声让他下意识一抖。他注视着开始旋转的骰子，一到六个面不停变换，命运也似乎通过此展露着自身的无常，他的眼神被牢牢吸引住，却又发散至更远更缥缈的地方，奇数，还是偶数，他忽然不是那么确定了，自己究竟是想要罗马尼奥利留在安齐奥还是北上前往罗马？

安齐奥已经解放，几个月的艰难登陆数万的牺牲终于让德军向罗马撤军，留在安齐奥，远离战争，不是很好么？即便是曾经在那不勒斯带领他们冲锋陷阵的小队队长，也需要休息；而北上罗马，那可是罗马啊，跟随盟军一起解放罗马，无疑预示着这场战争的胜利天平近一步倾斜，解放罗马，而后解放意大利全境，罗马尼奥利曾经是那么希望能够踏进那座永恒之城。

“3。”

几秒之后，罗马尼奥利报出“上帝的旨意”，仿佛心中的巨石落下，多纳鲁马不知何时屏住的呼吸终于正常，他又去确认了骰子最上的那一面，是3，而后感到全身都彻底放松下来，他甚至长长地呼了一口气，到底是因为他潜意识希望罗马尼奥利留在安齐奥，还是单纯因为不需要再纠结命令与情谊到底哪个更重要，他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，只记得最后罗马尼奥利重新钻入被窝，紧紧抱住他，将头埋在他的胸膛里时那宛如背负无数枷锁后沉重叹息的请求。

“替我见证罗马的解放，Gigio，然后回来告诉我，告诉我没办法经历的一切。”

01.

有点渴。

多纳鲁马咽下手里最后剩下的一小块面包，伸手将之前因穿越人群而被弄皱的破旧军装整理好。盟军的军队进入罗马已经是几周前的事，但自己穿着这身从阵亡的英国士兵身上扒下来的染血军装行走在街头上还是会受到带有目的的欢迎，直到那群人意识到簇拥的家伙和他们同为意大利人，有着一头微翘的黑发和深色的双眸，没有任何迎合的价值，聚集起来的人们便会嬉笑地散去，转而走向那些特征更为明显，更容易辨认的人，比如说——

“嘿，詹路易吉，你知道附近的妓院在哪儿么，罗马这地方像迷宫似的。”

下一秒肩膀被熟悉的力道袭击，令人耳朵发痒的低沉声线在耳边响起，字句里包含着一股奇特的抑扬音调，与别处听来的英语语调有些许不同，且稍微慢些。多纳鲁马回头，果然是约翰，比他大上十几岁，但在军队里却是同他走得最近的美国人，或许可以称之为朋友，但多纳鲁马对此并不确定，因为约翰似乎对任何人都同样友善，他无法将自己列为特殊的那一个，即使军队里的意大利人并不多，而他又是最为“突出”的那一个——仅指身高。

多纳鲁马挠了挠下颌的胡须，面上露出为难的表情，如果说出位置的话，他肯定也会被拉着一起去的，但他并不想去，同时，也微妙地不愿见到属于罗马的这一面展露在约翰面前。

“噢，詹路易吉，难道你在害羞？”

约翰的语气如同长辈一样温柔，很难想象同一种语言从另一位美国兵口中吐出来会变得野蛮异常，那双蓝色的眼睛靠的越来越近，街边的人开始注意到他们。多纳鲁马在心里叹了口气，

即使自己不告诉他，也会有人告诉他的，于是他一言不发，带着约翰转进罗马的小巷里。

路上，约翰漫不经心地瞥着四周的建筑，也许在记路线，但粗壮的眉毛下宛如海一般的眼眸变得冰冷，让多纳鲁马产生出一种他是在计算如何在此发起一场巷战的错觉，好在不久之后约翰又重新笑起来，多纳鲁马承认，他不太习惯约翰不笑的时候，像是时刻准备杀人。

“对了，你很年轻，做过么，还是需要我请你享受享受。”

带路的多纳鲁马愣了一下，而后莫名其妙地感觉到脸开始发烫，他没有直接地回答，只是不好意思地点点头，而后马上又想到什么，赶紧开口。

“所以，我只在外面等你，我不需要这个。”

约翰忍不住笑起来，笑容里似乎包含有对多纳鲁马小孩似纯情的嗤之以鼻，但即使有，他也没有将这种情绪表现得足够明显，以至于多纳鲁马还以为这是来自于年长之人善意的怜悯。

“我有喜欢的人了，在安齐奥等我。”

多纳鲁马因此又补充了一句，这让约翰停止笑意，他抬头拍上高个子的背，意味深长地看着年轻人脸上子弹擦过时灼烧留下的细长疤痕，又想起了在安齐奥的艰难登陆，与敌军的交火，一次过分谨慎导致的时机错误，以及为此在那片阳光照耀下极为漂亮的沙滩上死去的同胞。

“安齐奥啊，真是残酷又美丽的地方，好在一切都快结束了。”

是的，战争快要结束了，现在他们已经从德军手里收回了首都罗马，解放意大利全境的日子应该很快就会来临，等到战争正式宣布结束，他就会直奔拉齐奥，和一直等待他的罗马尼奥利重聚，然后，多纳鲁马想起分别时对方的话，开一家餐厅听起来确实是不错的选择。他们会在安齐奥的内图诺忘却战争，幸福地生活在一起，养一条狗，时不时回他在那不勒斯的家。

02.

多纳鲁马等在一条小巷尽头的矮屋前，约翰已经进去了十几分钟，想到他会在矮屋里与为了活下去而出卖身体的罗马女人做些什么，等待便开始变得难熬起来，他正琢磨着是否要去不远处的店铺里买些喝的，脚步刚动，一辆吉普车便停在了巷口处，几个人从后篷里跃下，看模样不仅仅有美国兵，还有一些黑人以及水手打扮的英国人，他们朝巷内走来，显然同样是来寻乐的，来之不易的胜利让所有经历生死的人产生出肉体的欲望，或者说，生的欲望。

这让多纳鲁马更加确信自己需要暂时离开一下。

或许是多疑，但多纳鲁马觉得自己在经过这群人时，对面有一位和自己差不多高的金发美国人特地朝他看了一眼，仿佛在确认什么，等他后知后觉到这一不寻常的视线回头去看时，只能看到那人肩膀上发着黯淡光亮的肩章，依稀可以辨认出是一位少尉。

巷口的吉普车，无论怀着怎么的目的，载着怎样的人，到底还是颇显拉风，多纳鲁马忍不住多看了几眼，在转过身想要离去时，眼角余光里注意到吉普车后角落里还坐着一个人，或许是多余的好奇心作祟，或许是命运无意拨动齿轮，多纳鲁马在那一刻并没有选择无视那个本不应该与他产生交集的人，而是迈出那关键的一步转入角落靠近，而后从头到脚刹那冰凉。

多纳鲁马怀着不可置信的神情，僵硬了身体，日光还在头顶上不遗余力地流淌，他却觉得视线开始变得昏暗，他目不转睛地盯着那个突然出现的有些熟悉的男人，而后失控地叫了起来。

“Ale？！”

对方像是被吓到了，以一种极快的速度钻入了吉普车的后篷里。不可能，多纳鲁马狠狠地掐了一把自己的手臂以获得暂时的清明去忍住翻腾的情绪。不可能是他，那个人留在了安齐奥，不会出现在罗马的，更不会出现在这种...这种地方。只是有点像，是的，只是有点像，多纳鲁马不停地告诉自己，同时毫不自知地向后篷走近，最后，仿佛被蛊惑一般探头朝内看去。

“Ale？”

多纳鲁马试探地叫了一声，角落里的男人并没有任何反应，这让他更加放心，看吧，并不是罗马尼奥利，他想，但魔鬼在煽动他内心即将消散的怀疑——明明只要确认到这一步就好了，明明就此可以转身离开，可多纳鲁马反而失神地向阴影里的那个身影又唤了几声。

“Ale...Ale...”

他一声声地叫着，越来越响，但车篷内的那个人都无动于衷，最后他猛地锤向吉普车的车身。

“过来！”

这一次那个人有了反应，因为之前叫了许多声Ale对方都无动于衷，以至于多纳鲁马认为也许是自己那一声失去耐心后命令一般的“过来”，才让那个人有了朝自己爬来的意识。他从后篷的阴影里爬到光照的地方，在多纳鲁马的面前迟缓地下了车，最后面无表情地站在他的身前。那个男人的头发留到了肩膀的长度，显然被精心地打理过，这样的长度也异常柔顺。日光在他麻木的脸上肆意照射，从额头到抿起的唇，仿佛在鞭笞这具不知为何失魂落魄的躯壳，他看起来苍白得像个尸体，若不是会随着多纳鲁马逐渐沉重的呼吸稍微动一下眼眸，眨一下眼睛，也许早就该被抛弃在战场上，同那些再也不分敌我的尸体一齐埋入六尺之下。

如此近的距离，怎么可能会认错，即使眼前的人留了长发，也刮去了胡子，但确确实实就是他的阿莱西奥·罗马尼奥利，可除容貌之外，多纳鲁马几乎无法在眼前的人身上感受到任何熟悉的气息，他才注意到罗马尼奥利瘦得可怕，脖间缠绕着暗示受伤的绷带，整个人被包裹在并不合适的军装里，刚刚翻下吉普车时的可笑模样也在表明他确确实实有行动上的困难。

上一次见到罗马尼奥利时还是八九个月前，那时的他绝不是这幅模样，多纳鲁马觉得自己被眼前熟悉又陌生的人夺去了呼吸，他神色木然，觉得天旋地转，脚下发软。他伸出发颤的手想要摸摸对方，想要确认眼前的一切是否只是过于思念产生的幻影，陌生的爱人马上就会消失在触碰下。当他抬起手时，对方突然眨了眨眼睛，像是某种不成熟的冰冷机器，接收到特定的信号才会做出特地的反应——他将他的手小心翼翼地握住，仿佛回到了往日的亲昵。

“Ale......”

多纳鲁马的声音像在风雪中因寒冷变调，沙哑，罗马尼奥利却充耳不闻，只是认真地低头凑近在自己掌心摊开的宽大手掌，最后轻轻地伸出舌尖，像小动物似地舔了舔他的指尖，而后向上望向脸色发白的多纳鲁马，面不改色地张开唇，暧昧至极地将对方的指节含入口中。

在指尖诚实且急速地将罗马尼奥利口腔内的温暖传递过来时，多纳鲁马却因为对方展露出的的异样感受到了极大的恐惧，他挣扎起来，用力地将手指从那个他曾经挚爱的人的口中抽回。

“你怎么了？”

多纳鲁马不解，因为不解于是极为委屈地皱着眉头，罗马尼奥利的行为诡异到令他害怕的程度，他正要再度开口，身后却传来了带着口音的意大利语，这种口音他是熟知的，属于那些说惯了英语转而学习起意大利语的人才会发出的口音，但这样年轻的声线不属于约翰，会是谁，他迟疑地转头，而那个声音在下一秒，便出人意料地叫出了他的名字。

“詹路易吉·多纳鲁马，刚刚就觉得应该是你。”

那个金发的美国人对吃惊的多纳鲁马温和地笑了笑，白皙的脸上有着晒伤的痕迹，他接着做了一个呼唤的手势，罗马尼奥利便听话地走到了他的身边，美国人眯着眼仿佛很受用他的乖顺，宠溺地摸了摸罗马人的下巴。一连串的动作让旁观的多纳鲁马生出无名的怒火，这个美国人仿佛将罗马尼奥利视为了饲养的宠物般，他咬紧牙关，压抑住想要给他一拳的冲动。

“你也许会好奇我为什么会知道你的名字？我会告诉你你想要知道的一切，但不是今天。今天你只需要知道，这个人，你叫他Ale对么？不论他曾经和你有什么关系，现在，他是我的。”

金发的美国人似乎看出了多纳鲁马即将爆发的怒意，但他并没有停止的迹象。他的英语有着熟悉的温柔语调，但多纳鲁马只觉烦躁，几乎因为胸中搅动的情绪无法站稳，他摇摇晃晃地想要靠近那个美国人，晃动的视线里看到美国人从军装的口袋里掏出了一包巧克力，封口折叠起来的痕迹显示出这包巧克力已经被拿取多次。美国人根本没在意多纳鲁马的靠近，随意

地掰下一块参差不齐的方形送进了口中，而后微张开口，露出舌腹上那块还未融化的巧克力。

正当多纳鲁马想要伸手拽住一臂之外的罗马尼奥利时，罗马尼奥利却朝反方向走了一步在他的面前踮起脚尖，侧过头亲吻上了金发美国人，他并没有闭上眼睛，像个贪吃的孩子机械地伸出唇勾走了对方舌上的巧克力，但美国人却趁此机会揽住了罗马尼奥利的腰与他唇舌热烈的交缠。当他们两人再度分开时，金发美国人口中的巧克力已经不见了，他满足地舔了舔唇。

“他喜欢吃甜的东西，我也喜欢，所以我会这样和他分享，你不会介意吧。”

是挑衅还是嘲弄？多纳鲁马呆呆地看着金发美国人红着脸腼腆地解释，他折叠起巧克力的包装塞入口袋，同时从另一个口袋里拿出了一张照片，送到化为一团混乱的高个子面前。

“我想这是你的照片。”

金发美国人展示给他的照片多纳鲁马无比熟悉——是他自己，穿着一件比起现在身上这件来说更加完整的军装，甚至还故意还拿了把他明明不太会用的毛瑟枪。一个月前他才将这张自己的照片夹在送往安齐奥，寄给罗马尼奥利的信中，因为之前的信里罗马尼奥利说有点想他了，想看看他最近的模样，他才会拜托队里有相机的人给他拍了张穿着军装的照片。

“詹路易吉·多纳鲁马，我碰巧在安齐奥处理事务的时候救了他。事实上，你应该谢谢我，如果不是我发现了他，把他救出了那间地下室，他当时的状态看起来撑不了多久。”

对方说的感谢之词与他之前的那一吻就像对多纳鲁马辛辣的挖苦，他发现金发美国人望向自己时，眼底一直有一片闪烁的光亮，就像是极度的渴望将他所知道的故事说给自己听，就像他会为此获得无上的快乐，多纳鲁马指尖冰凉，就快要被眼前的一切逼疯，但无论这一切是否只是他人的恶劣趣味，他都想知道，于是他暗自用力地握着拳，怒意染红脸，他请求对方。

“我想知道发生了什么，请告诉我，无论怎样，我都想知道。”

“那么明天到我说的地址来找我，以及，他不会跟你走的，他把之前的事都给忘了，包括你。”

多纳鲁马在心里不断地默念着金发的美国人告诉他的地址，害怕一丝一毫的错误，他一边念一边看着对方揽着罗马尼奥利远去。别走，注视那两人在日光下行走的身影，他忽然生出一股向着美国人的怒意，而后这股怒意又无端地暴涨，朝向更大的存在质问，为什么会这样？

“Ale，Ale，Ale，是我，是Gigio，Ale，你看看我啊——”

虽然被提醒过，多纳鲁马还是抱有幻想地再次叫出了罗马尼奥利的名字，但一声声的呼喊中只有那个金发的美国人回过一次头，他对意大利人耸耸肩，摇摇头，露出那种典型的能在约翰身上找到的怜悯的表情，而被他揽着的罗马尼奥利，从始至终，都未曾回头。

****03.** **

****

已是深夜，最后一位客人也早已离开，朱利亚诺结束清扫，正打算关闭餐厅，一双青筋暴起的手便不知从何处砸向他想要关上的门，砰地一声，木质的门被狠狠撞向墙壁，剧烈的响动让朱利亚诺浑身抖了抖，而下一瞬间出现在门口的三个熟悉的人影让他的颤抖加剧。

“嗨，许久不见，Giulia，替我向你的妻子问好，对了，你认识他么？”

怎么会是他们，他们不是和之前驻扎在安齐奥的德军一起撤退了么，还是说觉得德军赢不了就故意回到已经解放的安齐奥等待战争结束，他们是逃兵，但为什么又来找到自己？朱利亚诺调整着自己的呼吸，顺着马斯科洛另一只手拇指指向的方向看去，文森佐拉过一个浑身尘土的人丢在他面前，米诺走上前拽着那个人的发将他的头拎起让朱利亚诺看清。朱利亚诺借着惨白的月光看清这个人是谁后，瞳孔一瞬间缩小，他下意识惊呼出声，但好在他平时在这三人面前都是这样怯懦的形象，所以没有人怀疑他是因为认出好友而无比痛苦。

“不，不认识。”

“哦，不认识么？这个家伙也是内图诺的人，还以为你这个餐厅老板会认识呢。他叫阿莱西奥·罗马尼奥利，有个盟军小男友，之前在那不勒斯他作为游击队的一员帮助过盟军，马斯科洛的腿就是在那时候被他射伤的，现在伤口在雨天还会疼痛难忍，”马斯科洛朝罗马尼奥利的方向啐了一口唾沫，米诺将手上的头发拽的更紧了，“本来只是想在内图诺等待离开意大利的机会，没想到会遇到落单的猎物，Giulia，之前你用来储存食物的地下室还空着吧，给我们的新朋友腾个地，日后我们还要好好照顾他呢。”

不，不，不，朱利亚诺细微地摇头，无法想象这三个人会在那间地下室对他的好友做什么，复仇的字眼让他的双手发颤，他看着显然已经被殴打过一轮而昏迷不醒的罗马尼奥利，忽然发现自己竟然紧张到无法说话。米诺看着他害怕到浑身颤抖的样子，笑着拍了拍他的脸。

“好了，我们自己去，你做些饭到时候送下来，这个可怜的家伙今天还没吃上一顿呢。”

大约半个多小时后，朱利亚诺做好了在目前厨房剩下的材料里能做出来的罗马尼奥利最喜欢吃的东西——肉酱意大利面，他现在心中慌乱无比，脑子也不太清醒，如果，如果那三个人发现自己和罗马尼奥利认识，他会有怎样的下场，他的家人又会怎么样......朱利亚诺呼吸颤抖，他只能在这微不足道的地方希望他能尽可能的少受些苦，他知道Ale喜欢吃好吃的。

朱利亚诺一手扶着墙壁逐渐靠近地下室，越靠近那扇打开的门，他便越能听到一些奇怪的声音。这声音断断续续，夹杂着一些嘶吼，让他惴惴不安，他不断地胡乱猜想自己究竟会看到什么，直到他端着那盘意面，站在地下室敞开的门口，直面了从未想象过的可怖景象——

衣物零乱地散落一地，罗马尼奥利浑身赤裸地倒在地下室的地板上，双手被捆麻袋的麻绳紧紧捆在背后，马斯科洛一手按着他的头抵在地上，一手掐着他的腰方便让他的阴茎不断进出，他的大腿肌肉鼓涨，像只野兽一样狠厉又蛮横地操着罗马尼奥利，阴囊不停地拍打到臀部留下一片红肿，他为此越来越兴奋，抽插的动作也越来越快。肉体激烈碰撞的声音回荡在地下室，还有男人低沉的喘息构成了朱利亚诺之前听到的诡异声音。罗马尼奥利紧紧闭着眼，身后宛如要杀死他的撞击让他的泪水因为疼痛不受控制地涌上眼眶。马斯科洛的阴茎如滚烫的利刃一次次劈开他未曾准备过的身体，身体内部传来的被撕裂的巨大痛楚让他无法停止颤抖，他觉得自己大概会就这样被操死，马斯科洛的阴茎好像要插到他的内脏，他的眼前一阵黑一阵白，他想要呕吐，却连呕吐的力气也没了，呻吟的声音渐渐弱下去，就这样昏过去也好，但马斯科洛每次看到他要被操晕过去就会狠狠地拽过他的头发，头皮撕扯的痛楚让他无法彻底晕厥，只能清醒地经历这场暴虐，他想过求饶，可开口的声音都被撞击碎成呻吟。

文森佐在一旁将裤子脱下，双手对着两人不停地撸动他那同样胀大的性器，时刻准备加入，而米诺则坐在堆起的箱上抽烟，时不时去看罗马尼奥利因为折磨而忍不住哭泣的脸。

过大的震惊让朱利亚诺在门口呆了足足有几分钟才回过神，下一瞬间他的手便抖起来，瓷盘撞击到地面应声而碎，肉酱意大利面四散飞溅，米诺是第一个注意到他的人，他神色可惜地看着地上的意面，没有说任何话，只是随后便朝马斯科洛看了一眼。

“抱歉！我，我再去做一份——”

朱利亚诺被那声碎裂的声音惊醒，仿佛自己的身体某一部分也随着瓷盘一同碎裂，他急切地想要逃离这一切，神色恍惚地蹲下去，想要捡起碎掉的碎片，但是马斯科洛忽然出声。

“现在可还在打仗呢，怎么能浪费食物。”

朱利亚诺下意识地抬头，循着声音传来的方向看向马斯科洛，他看到那个人的阴茎从罗马尼奥利的身体里退出去，带出一些黏稠的白色，他竟然射精了么，在罗马尼奥利的身体里？意识到这一点，朱利亚诺胃里一阵翻腾，他捂住自己的嘴，不停地吞咽，害怕真的吐出来。

马斯科洛将已经有些失神的罗马尼奥利拽到朱利亚诺的面前，像是丢弃无用的零件一般甩到地上，而后又朝他的腹部踢了一脚，见他因为疼痛反射性地蜷缩起身体，知道他清醒过来了，便咧起嘴角，伸出手将他满是泪痕的脸朝散乱的酱汁和意面洒落的地放按下去。

“罗马尼奥利，舔啊，这可是你的晚饭。”

朱利亚诺只要一低头，便能看到好友沾满酱汁和碎掉意面残渣的脸，以及那双失去焦距发红的双眼，罗马尼奥利没有动作，而文森佐又走到了他的身后分开他的臀。上帝啊，朱利亚诺再也无法忍受，他想要落荒而逃，远离这一切，对不起，他没有勇气再呆下去。但米诺拦住了他的身体，他挥手将烟头掐灭在罗马尼奥利的肩膀处，朱利亚诺捂着脸不敢再看，烫伤的疼痛已经没办法让罗马尼奥利作出任何反应，文森佐从背后进入他身体的痛楚掩盖了一切。

“Giulia，再去做一份吧。”

朱利亚诺听到这句话后如临大赦，米诺收回拦着他的手后，他就跌跌撞撞地跑出地下室，他跑出餐厅，跑到精疲力尽。内图诺从海边吹来的夜风寒冷地灌进他的衣服里，他双腿一软，靠着路边老旧的墙壁跌坐下去，不住地喘气。是在做梦嘛？他举起一只手遮住惨白的月光，指缝中漏进的光芒刺痛他的眼睛，他开始流泪，肩膀颤抖，哭泣的声音无法压抑，但没人在这样的深夜指责或同情他，他觉得哭累了，便红着眼睛返回，他要重新做一份肉酱意大利面。

****04.** **

“醒醒，我给你带了些新的礼物，”米诺蹲下去用力拍醒了躺在地上的罗马尼奥利，而后捏着下巴饶有兴趣地看着刚刚睁开眼睛便如受惊的小兽似拖拽着酸软疲惫的身体朝自己远离的家伙，“怕你一直睡在地上不舒服，所以我们给你找了张床。”像是害怕再次吓到罗马尼奥利，所以他放低声音轻轻地说，笑容里满是讽刺，他的身后马斯科洛和文森佐放下从不知何处拖来的单人床，因为动作过大，单人床上放着的东西因为惯性悉索地滑落至地上。

“不......”

米诺听到罗马尼奥利口中模糊的拒绝，可怜的家伙在角落里瑟瑟发抖，显然他比起单人床更在意那些掉落在地上的锁链的作用。马斯科洛索性拽过一条朝他走来，这条锁链的一段系在单人床的床脚，另一段系着一个黑色项圈，他站在罗马尼奥利面前拽着他的手腕将他拖出藏身的阴影中，而后一手提着他的头发，一手未收到任何阻力地将那个项圈套上他的脖颈。

“来，叫一声汪听听。”

马斯科洛发狠地拽了一下手中的锁链，兴奋地站在边上注视罗马尼奥利痛苦地咳喘起来，他不停地抓挠着硬质项圈勒住的脖颈，一道道红痕显眼至极，同时却不得不被他的动作向前一带，施虐欲爬满他暗色的瞳孔，曾经被对方射出的子弹洞穿的伤口仿佛又灼烧起来。他喘着粗气，像拖一条狗一样把罗马尼奥利拖到了单人床上，迫不及待地将锁链缠在床边的栏杆上后就翻上对方的身体，他熟练地脱下自己的裤子，又扯下对方的裤子，掰开对方的双腿，挺立起的阴茎找准进入的穴口，向前一顶，艰难地插入，罗马尼奥利在床上嘶哑地惨叫起来。

“该死的，操了那么多次怎么还是这么紧，你天生就该做个妓女，而不是游击队的队长。”

马斯科洛用力的撞击让单人床发出不堪重负的吱呀声，文森佐很快也将自己的阴茎塞到罗马尼奥利的口中，他们两个这些天已经习惯于这种欢愉场上的“狼狈为奸”，这曾经让米诺觉得吃了一些亏，比起自己，罗马尼奥利显然也更害怕这两个人的出现，可这两个人最多操上三四轮，就再也射不出精液，之后的时间就都是自己的。所以在旁边看了几次他们卖力的表演之后，米诺也习惯于最后一个享受玩玩具的时间，但即便如此，忍耐还是足够要命，他焦躁地抽着烟，自身的欲望也跟随着单人床上摇晃的身影不断累积，他不得不将视线从马斯科洛和在他身下痛苦呜咽的人移开，不经意间，他在罗马尼奥利被架在马斯科洛肩上摇晃的脚踝上，注意到一些文字的痕迹，就像链锁一样环绕一圈。米诺的心猛烈跳动起来，他眯起眼睛偷偷地勾起嘴角，一个马斯科洛和文森佐并不知晓的秘密，一个攻破对方心防的有力武器。米诺忽然觉得自己已经体会到了性高潮，比起质朴地享受身体的感官刺激，他更乐于去享受驯服一个人的过程，一条听话的狗比咬人的狗更满足他，所有的一切都可以用作驯服的手段。

“嘿，Ale，你还醒着么？你带上项圈的样子可能刺激到马斯科洛和文森佐了，他们两个操你操了那么久，连我也有点吃惊，还以为他们吃了什么药呢。”

米诺又一次拍醒罗马尼奥利，对方已经虚弱到连睁开眼睛都做不到，只是在米诺的巴掌下强烈地呼吸着，手指微微动了动。米诺感觉到了，便停下了抽打的动作，他凑近对方说到。

“詹路易吉·多纳鲁马，你在脚踝上纹了他的名字吧。我讨厌这个，所以我会先操你，然后在你被我操到昏过去的时候，在你被我灌满精液的时候，用烟头烫掉你身上的这个名字。”

米诺话音刚落，罗马尼奥利便有了反应，他从喉咙里吐出一些沙哑的字句，但太微弱了，哪怕米诺非常想知道他要说什么，哪怕他紧贴着对方的唇，也听不清，只好作罢。他像是摆弄一只布娃娃一样轻松地分开罗马尼奥利布满伤痕的大腿，这些伤害来自文森佐，他做爱的时候喜欢咬人，如果咬出血的话他会持续更久，这或许是他的爱好之一。

米诺伸手捅进罗马尼奥利被折磨了许久的穴口，看来进入不会太过困难，他依稀摸到一些液体，也不知道是肠道内里的伤口流出的血还是之前两个人的精液，但米诺并不是很介意，他跪在床上，挺腰将自己的阴茎送入罗马尼奥利饱经折磨的身体，而后顺利地开始了抽插。

进入时罗马尼奥利没有过大的反应，他早就被马斯科洛和文森佐操得精疲力尽，米诺觉得自己好像在插入一具濒死的尸体，这样诡异的念头让他浑身的血液都沸腾起来，他粗粗地喘息，腰摆动地更加剧烈。罗马尼奥利带着黑色项圈的脖颈下，锁链随着米诺的抽插不停摇晃，发出摩擦撞击的冰冷声音，他着迷地听着，被光亮诱惑，逐渐将双手从腰间移动到对方修长的脖颈上，然后一点点用力收紧。氧气的急遽减少让罗马尼奥利的身体做出本能的反应，求生的意识让他清醒过来，他挣扎，甬道也下意识地绞紧米诺的阴茎。米诺在这样猝不及防的刺激中差点射精，他更加卖力地操着对方，拇指按压着对方颤抖的喉结，在对方即将昏厥过去时，他才终于意识到该松开双手的桎梏，让对方大口呼吸着空气。罗马尼奥利的甬道此时也随着渴求呼吸而有节奏地一收一缩，他极为享受地配合着抽插，在盯着对方的脸渐渐变回苍白，泪水不受控制地留下时，米诺不得不承认死亡让他情欲无与伦比的高涨。

经历过刚刚的巨大快感后，米诺换了个姿势，将自己紧紧贴着罗马尼奥利的身躯歇息，这时才意识到这具曾经作为敌人的身体非常的柔软，就像女人一样，或许这个罗马人真的能做个合格的女人，他一边摆动着胯部在对方潮湿柔软的甬道里来回顶弄，一边想到。这个念头一旦产生便阴魂不散，一个合格的女人，米诺越想越兴奋，阿莱西奥·罗马尼奥利，我会让你忘记自己身为男性；我会用言语一遍遍告诉你你就是个婊子，是个荡妇，是个母狗；我会教你记住被男人进入的感觉；我会让你学会仅仅靠着被插入就获得高潮；我会让你无法区分疼痛和快感；最后我会教你用这一切取悦我，这就是驯服。这就是我想要对你做的一切。他的动作逐渐激烈起来，阴茎在罗马尼奥利的身体里抽动，突然，他的大脑一片空白，他射精了。

****05.** **

朱利亚诺已经习惯于在每天去往地下室送饭的时候，不过分惊慌于推开木门所见的场景。他在一次次的刺激之下学会了控制全身的恐惧，学会控制自发的颤抖，学会视而不见，学会麻木，他再也不会摔碎瓷盘，也不会再浪费每一次做的菜肴，也无需再重做那一份肉酱意大利面。在一天天的送饭中，朱利亚诺眼睁睁地看着罗马尼奥利越来越瘦越来越憔悴，这种憔悴不止是身体上的，精神上也如此，他整个人变得脆弱异常，看起来一触即溃，但却有种莫名的迟钝，迟钝于加诸在自己身上的一切痛苦，就像他在用无法估计的代价忍耐。他的眼神失去了往日的璀璨，但并不是彻底的绝望，他有时会对自己笑，比如今天的饭和他的口味，他就会慢慢地抿起唇，柔和的酒窝让人心惊肉跳，朱利亚诺会故作手忙脚乱地挡住米诺的视线——因为他总是最后一个来，也是他允许朱利亚诺给罗马尼奥利送饭。他惶恐这个笑会暴露他们两人的关系并不是陌生人，可又十分怀念，好友的笑仍然是那种含有一丝蠢的笑。

将饭放在罗马尼奥利面前时，他总是不敢直视曾经的好友，被那样的一双眼注视，他会有种恍惚的错觉，仿佛自己成为了在这昏暗无光的地下室让这个人活下去的光，而这道光是怎样的无能，仅仅承载着一个人的灵魂就叫苦不堪，在这样的目光中，朱利亚诺不止一次生出索性带家人逃走的念头，他没有足够的勇气去实现罗马尼奥利的期待，无论那是什么。

马斯科洛总是早上，文森佐习惯于下午，米诺通常是单独一个人，每周有两日他们三人会一起进入地下室，即使到现在，那也是让朱利亚诺战栗的日子，他颤栗于自己在被允许送饭时，会在推开地下室的门时发现在狼藉一片的床上安安静静躺着的罗马尼奥利已经死去。

又是和寻常一般，朱利亚诺做好饭，经过后厨的暗门，向下走去，推开地下室的门，米诺一脸满足地坐在一旁的箱子上，单人床上的罗马尼奥利狼狈地清醒着，身上星星点点沾着白浊。

“Giulia，你的妻子多高？”

这一次，米诺第一次主动向他开口问询和自己家人有关的事，简短的字眼如枪弹似猛烈钻进他的心脏，他极力地控制双手的抖动幅度。难道他发现了自己和罗马尼奥利的关系？难道他要对自己的妻子下手，不，上帝啊，求求你，他无法想象这一切发生在他妻子身上。

“和我，和我差不多...”

朱利亚诺用尽全身的力气稳住自己，尽量平静地回答到。米诺跳下箱子，站在他身边比划了一下：“还挺高的，可惜和Ale还是差一点，不过裙子的话，也不在乎这些。明天送饭的时候，带一件你妻子的裙子，我想Ale应该会喜欢的，他身上的衣服已经破破烂烂的了。”

浅色的连衣长裙，质朴的设计，没有花哨的裙边，只有脖间两条丝带可以向后系成蝴蝶结的形状，是妻子压在衣柜最下处的即将丢弃的衣物，朱利亚诺偷偷地捡了出来，但这似乎让米诺很满意，他甚至破天荒地邀请朱利亚诺在送饭以外的时间进入地下室。

“Giulia，快点，来啊。”

米诺催促着朱利亚诺，朱利亚诺恍恍惚惚地被推搡着前进，拜托了，我不想，我不想看，他试图开口拒绝，却发现早已丧失拒绝的勇气。米诺进入地下室后，便将他推到一旁，朱利亚诺嗫喏着上帝，神志不清地呆站在一旁，而米诺则兴致高涨，吹着口哨，像是在装扮即将登台的演员一般，艰难地将床上刚刚被马斯科洛操过一轮的罗马尼奥利塞进那条长裙里。

上半身是个大问题，好在这条长裙脖间的两条丝带让米诺不需要将长裙侧面的拉链拉上就可以让罗马尼奥利勉勉强强穿上，甚至空荡荡的侧面更加挑起他的欲望，他下半身已经涨得不行，于是随意系了个结，便急不可待地压将罗马尼奥利翻了个身，压上，对方棕色的双眸直直地望着他的方向，但并不是在望着他，米诺理解这样的眼眸，是一种防御机制，脱身的方法，但他不介意对方试图让自身远离的努力，甚至觉得这有点可爱。因为米诺知道，当他找准了罗马尼奥利身体里的那一点将他一次次操到不可控制的高潮时，这具失了魂魄的躯壳还是会记住耻辱的感觉。罗马尼奥利的发几个月下来已经杂乱地长至肩膀，卷曲的发梢遮住脸颊，胡须被自己刮去，连同身体上其余的毛发，干干净净，如同婴儿一般，当然，他的技术并不是太好，所以有些部位留下了大大小小的伤口。

以往从背后进入罗马尼奥利的时候，米诺总是痴迷于拽着他长出的发丝以及罗马人白皙干净的后背，他会觉得他真的在操一个女人，一个温顺的女人，一匹被驯服的母马，但总是少了点什么，现在终于齐了，米诺闭上眼长长地深吸一口气。丝质的裙摆流水似贴在罗马尼奥利闭起的双腿之上，他急促地呼吸，将双手从裙摆下探进去，一种别样的隐秘快乐激荡在他的心中，他摸到罗马尼奥利许久未曾下地运动的肌肉呈现出萎缩的形状，格外柔软，他觉得这样反而称得上美丽，他直直地注视着自己的双手在裙摆下探索的轮廓，大腿内侧，而后更深处，罗马尼奥利诚实挺立的阴茎，再深处，他的穴口，永远准备好，永远的湿润。

米诺稍微撩起长裙的下摆，将自己高涨的欲望一点点送进罗马尼奥利大张的双腿间，他满足地感受着对方僵硬的身体和无论操了多少次都不曾消失的抗拒的颤抖，阴茎很快毫无阻碍地顶到对方高热的深处，罗马尼奥利叫了起来，身上的长裙随着抽插摩擦着米诺胯部的肌肤。

看到罗马尼奥利极不协调地穿着妻子的裙子被米诺强暴的画面终于让朱利亚诺几近崩溃，他眼前的画面变得扭曲，米诺野兽般的喘息，罗马尼奥利痛苦的呜咽，肉体的撞击声，衣料的摩擦声，铁链的索索声，他脸色苍白，向后跌坐在地上，把头埋在膝盖里痛哭起来。

求求你，上帝，求求你，救救他吧。

06.

“Giulia是个好人，但他并不勇敢。不过并不能过多地苛责他，我想Ale之所以在每一次送饭时都没有和他说任何话，没有向他求救，也是不希望他做出愚蠢的举动。很显然，Giulia也有自己身上沉重的负担，”金发的美国人坐在椅子上，他的语气一直很平稳，并不会因为所讲故事的情节而起一丝波澜，蓝色眼眸像海水一样平静，令人捉摸不透他真正的想法，“他最后还是带着家人离开了，那家餐厅也便宜了那三个人。不过Giulia还是找到机会告诉我这一切，是他让我去救Ale，也是他将你的信交给我的。看起来之前你以为是Ale寄给你的信都出自于他之手，是他告诉你一切都好，让你安心在前线作战。”

****不，不要再说了。** **

“但我总觉得正是他的离开导致罗马尼奥利忘记了一切，你不这么觉得么？詹路易吉·多纳鲁马，在那间地下室里，Giulia是唯一与过去的罗马尼奥利有关的人，罗马尼奥利看到他便不至于在漫长的折磨中彻底忘记他自己到底是谁。就像在雾中航行的船只，不知道距离陆地还有多远，但只要朝着灯塔前行就好，只要简简单单怀有这个念头就可以获得最后一丝救赎的可能，但对于罗马尼奥利来说，这样的灯塔某一天突然消失了，我无法想象他得知Giulia离开时会是怎样的绝望，Giulia甚至没有来得及交出你寄来的那封信，那本可以成为他另一座灯塔，你的照片，你的笑容，你所期许的一切，他应该会无比珍视。”

****停下，停下。** **

罗马尼奥利就坐在美国人的身边，他对身边人的喋喋不休没有任何反应，即使他正是主角，他只是低头用匕首熟练地削着苹果皮，手中落下的苹果皮惊人的完整，而后叉起一块送往美国人的嘴边，在刚刚美国人讲述那发生在他身上残酷的一切的时候，罗马尼奥利都未动摇一分，看起来就像是一个合格的局外人，而这一点不知为何，让美国人尤为满意，他瞥了一眼站立着听他讲故事的多纳鲁马，为他忍耐到现在的坚毅感到一丝吃惊，他又做了一个手势，游击队用这个手势表示前进，而罗马尼奥利却眨着眼睛，站起身，开始褪去身上的衣物。

“像这样，并起四指向前挥去，能让他脱掉衣服，还有别的手势教他做更为下流的动作，罗马尼奥利曾经是游击队的队长吧，把他引以为豪的过去用这种方式扭曲，我想是肯定是米诺做的，那个变态把他脑子里代表战争的一切都变得淫荡起来。罗马尼奥利在军营一定会受到欢迎的，但我不想他变成提供快乐的商品，詹路易吉·多纳鲁马，你该看一下他的身体。”

****上帝，救救我。** **

罗马尼奥利在窗边像个廉价的妓女向两个男人展示自己的身体，他一丝不挂，神色却毫无羞愧，在光中温顺得任人宰割，阳光数清他因为瘦弱而突出的肋骨，爱抚过他身上的许多鞭痕，许多烫伤，乳首被精巧地钻了两个金色的环，环下缀着细小的月桂叶，一片一片辉煌地发光。

“罗马尼奥利在我眼中是美的，他的美纯粹得像是一副静物画，不含有任何的意义，你无需去解读他，因为他就只是一副静物画，没有讽刺也没有深刻的主题。那拒绝世界般的眼眸让我体会到平等与自由，痛苦凝练了他的灵魂，他被摧毁，被压迫，被侵犯，被解放，被救赎，他就像罗马，不，他就像欧洲。我永远无法了解欧洲，就像我永远无法了解他，但我会带他回美国，把他介绍从未见过欧洲的美国人。当然，在那之前，我会重新带他回到安齐奥，安齐奥是他的家，也是他的地狱，我该在这儿引用些神曲的句子，可我不太熟悉你们的文学。”

**_**她活在我心中，怎会在地狱里？** _ **

****

07.

****

十一月份的安齐奥对比多纳鲁马呆了许久，更为北方一点的米兰来说，并不算太冷。未被紧密相连的建筑遮挡住的有日光照射的地方，甚至能产生春天并未离去一般温暖的错觉，但错觉只是错觉，当太阳下山后，骤然降低的温度还是会让人不经意打个寒战，恍惚怀念起夏天。

多纳鲁马已经在安齐奥呆了一周，这一周内他一直住在离海边不远的一家旅馆里，中午会去较近的餐厅吃一顿通心粉，下午一点多的时候，他又会重新回到旅馆二层靠北的房间内，坐在窗边，向远处眺望，大海总会让他眼前跃出那双精明的眼眸，他怎么会忘记，甚至忘记战争的模样他也不会忘记那个美国人，他就这样一直这样重复地行动着，耐心地等待着，像猎人等待自己的猎物，直到看到那熟悉的金发和熟悉的身影出现在内图诺破败的街巷里。

他果然还是如当初所说的一样，回到了安齐奥，在战争彻底结束的这一年。

摸清他们二人入住的旅馆后，多纳鲁马很快便换到他们隔壁的旅馆，在见到他们后的一天一夜里他都躲藏在这间房内，直到第二天的清晨，在看到那个金发的美国人离开后，他才从自己房间的床底小心翼翼拉出上锁的皮箱，考虑到放置的物品，皮箱其实并不算太重，他来到安齐奥，目的就是为杀死一个人，用这皮箱里的东西——

阿莱西奥·罗马尼奥利。

多纳鲁马在心里想着这个名字，当初那个需要抚慰的慌乱的孩子从躯壳里挣脱出来，可他必须杀死他，于是他咬牙忍住浑身的颤抖，拼命地眨眼睛，将泪水憋了回去。今天就是动手的日子，没有任何预兆，没有来自任何人的命令，但就是在今天，多纳鲁马告诉自己，无法再等下去，再等下去，好不容易鼓起的勇气和决心就会消失地无影无踪，上帝也会责怪自己。

那个早已失去灵魂的存在，他绝不能让他离开意大利，那不是阿莱西奥·罗马尼奥利。

自己会成为迟来的救赎。

多纳鲁马将猎枪的枪头架在窗框上，仔细地调整着方向，他想，那道布满裂痕的砖墙上镶嵌着白色窗框的窗户会在今天十点多的时候被打开，罗马尼奥利的身影会在窗帘后摇摇晃晃地来去，他会去洗漱，接着梳头，最后穿好衣服，这些记忆并不会随着自己一同被忘记，多纳鲁马知道，以前的那个人每天睁开眼之后需要花上半个多小时后才会彻底清醒。在这段时间里，做什么都会被允许，对方会傻傻地任凭他的动作，最后被玩弄清醒了就会捏他的大鼻子。

“啊，我错了，我错了，放开我，Ale。”

多纳鲁马会故意搬出撒娇的攻势，罗马尼奥利每次都会上当，会伸开那双柔软温暖的手捧起自己为了装腔作势故意蓄起胡须的下巴，慢慢吻他颤抖闭上的眼皮，最后咬上他的下唇摩擦。

“Gigio，你是个坏孩子。”

多纳鲁马沉默地呼吸，周围的一切杂音骤然被旋上，安静地好似能听到他自己的心跳声，他用带着手套的手拨动锁上突起的数字，金属扣吧嗒一声，弹簧巧妙地收缩，冰冷的声音传至耳边，好似恶魔在窃窃私语。别急，魔鬼，多纳鲁马眨着眼睛，脸色苍白，他认真地想，自己迟早有一天会下地狱的，亦或者地狱的火已经燃烧到他的身上，他要杀死罗马尼奥利，而在今天之前，作为翻译联络官，他在罗马，在米兰，都没有杀死过任何一个人。

皮箱里是一把步枪，用上瞄准器的话，射程在二百多米，是他从约翰手里借来的，而在多纳鲁马真挚的请求里，约翰又嘟囔着教会了他如何使用步枪，如何瞄准，如何扣动扳机，如何在子弹出膛的枪声中，消灭他的猎物，消灭枪口下那个逃亡中脆弱美丽的存在。

多纳鲁马正在面对着对面的窗口调整瞄准镜，罗马尼奥利的身影渐渐出现，他果然打开了朝向自己这面的窗户，而后他便坐在另一端的窗口边远眺，那一端的窗口能看到大海。不知道为什么，看到忘记一切的罗马尼奥利眺望大海的样子让多纳鲁马想要流泪，他的手在颤抖。

罗马尼奥利一动不动地在窗边坐着，阳光在他身上洒落，仿佛一切都静止了，他像羔羊一样无辜，不知道自己已经置身于多纳鲁马的枪口中，他只要扣下扳机便能结束这场救赎，但因为无端的颤抖，多纳鲁马鼓起所有勇气的第一枪射偏，从猎物眼前几十厘米的地方呼啸而过。

火药味扑鼻，步枪的后坐力撞击到肩膀，多纳鲁马想要呕吐，但又觉得有一种无可替代的幸福正击中他的神经，眼中有蓝色的海水正通过对面的那扇窗户漫过来，涌上他的全身，他的脖间，他的嘴巴，他的鼻子，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，渴求着呼吸。

救救我，上帝。

多纳鲁马在心里默念祷告的词句，他看到罗马尼奥利像是听到了他的祈祷，循着枪声的轨迹朝他转过脸，那张脸一如当初自己16岁时在米兰街头初遇对方时的那般干净，像个天真的少年，没有恐惧，也没有喜悦，只是平静地注视不知何时早已泪流满面的自己，然后如累了一般，慢慢眨一下眼睛，他的长发被转头的动作微微带动，极为漂亮地舒展在风中。罗马尼奥利没有在听到枪声后逃离，或许是仍然处于睡醒后的迷糊，又或许是下意识寻求死亡的救赎，于是第二枪多纳鲁马瞄准了对方的胸腹，面积变大，也抹去了让他再一次犯错的机会。

Ale，就像你说得那样，就像你说得那样——

战争结束后，我们就会在安齐奥开一家餐厅，然后幸福地生活在一起。

砰。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：小罗马的那颗骰子其实是灌铅了的，在用之前敲一下，把里面的水银敲到想要骰子投出的点数的对面，骰子就会因为重量的原因，呈现出想要的点数。这个情节我找不到准确的时间点，或是懒得特地写（喂），但感觉还是蛮重要的，所以特地说一声，所谓的“上帝”并不存在。  
> [2]她活在我心中，怎会在地狱里？这一句出自但丁的《神曲》


End file.
